Lie To Me, Please
by MissMysteriousFalls
Summary: The missing moment from 'The Philosopher's stone' where Sirius realizes Peter has betrayed the Potters and heads over to see the damage, finds Harry, gives Hagrid his cycle and runs after Peter for revenge.


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to JKR.

**Lie To Me, Please.**

Empty.

Free of any signs of life.

Peeling wallpaper hanging uselessly, cluttered pieces of paper strewn across the floor in a frenzy, the thought that maybe – maybe, things aren't ought to be as they seem finally settles in your head as you ponder the situation before yourself.

And it hits you like a bolt of lightning.

The clues were there all along Sirius, you should have known. All those times you were off fighting those Death Eaters, did you ever stop to think that even if you once defeated Bellatrix in a game of a duel – she never lost that all- knowing, toe-curling smirk of hers that claimed she knew something you did not?

Did you ever stop to think that maybe winning those fights seemed a little _too_ easy – or the fact that Pettigrew was always in the shadows when you were off fighting valiantly?

Did you ever get off your sanctimonious horse to actually care for the things that were happening around you- not for yourself and that proud little family of three?

No, you did not. Because if you did, you would not be taking everything for granted as you did all along. Because if you did, you would have realized that there was no easy way out of a battle. Because if you did, you would have realized that the world is not black and white. More like black and grey.

Sirius – the world is not divided into good people and death eaters. There are traitors and rats in between always hiding behind the protection of the winning side. In this case, you think of Peter Pettigrew.

You mull over your stupidity. You thought it was Remus, did you not? The helpless werewolf; and you were so sure he would accept Voldemort's offer.

But in the end, he did not. Albeit, yes, he did in fact lose touch for the last past few years but you should have realized that maybe it was for your safety.

And then your stomach drops as you fit the puzzle and realize it was Peter all along. The _Rat_.

Your gaze is obscured by a haze of red, now. You feel betrayed, used and most of all – angry. But, you have to quench your thirst for taking revenge upon your so-called best friend. You have to make sure they're safe.

They have to be.

They were your only family.

You can't bear losing them.

James – your best friend of nine years, your partner in crime, your most trusted and loyal friend, _your brother._

Lily – the most entertaining red-head you know. You love her as much as you love her husband. She's your sister, _you would die for her._

Harry – your godson, the Marauder protégée. It is the thought of losing him that drives the fuel into the already burning fire.

Without stopping to think, you rush out the door and hop on to your motorcycle. You give it a kick start, and swerve out of the porch. It has been less than a minute and you are already up in the air, flying in the direction of Godrics Hollow.

All the while, you're praying for them to live. You don't know what you'd do without them. They had supported you through all of your stupid ideas and loved you and were there for you when no one else was. You cannot lose them. They were the nicest people you knew, practically family.

And then you're there. Your hands are trembling furiously and your heart is stammering in your chest. Your knees are weak as you park the motorcycle and you cling to it for support as you step onto the ground.

You cannot recognize the burning sensation in your throat, you do not realize that your eyes are shining with tears or that your breath is coming in short gasps.

You just have to make sure they are safe.

The little cottage is crumbled and burning as you enter it. You notice James' body lying spread eagled on the floor, the edge of his glasses cutting into his cheek bone. His mouth is wide open but his eyes are closed. Death does not suit him well. Willing your eyes to look at something other than the corpse of your best friend, you take a sweeping glance of the ground floor before trudging upwards. Your hands are shaking as you grab the railing to steady yourself. 'Lily?' you call out in a small voice which is trembling as well.

'Lily, are you there?' you all but sob as you enter the room meant for Harry. The previously bright yellow walls look like they have been burnt off and you notice a dark aura surrounding the room.

You take a glance of the room and notice Lily's corpse lying on the ground, her hands spread out as if to save the crib behind her from destruction.

You close your eyes; horrified at the sight before you. You are about to collapse into tears when you hear something shift. Too weak to fight, you open your eyes slowly. You don't expect a miracle – you don't expect yourself to wake up from this nightmare to find Lily and James smiling happily down at you.

But your eyes do widen and you do gasp as you see your godson looking up at you with fearful eyes. Grabbing him from his cot, you secure his head on your shoulder and run away – run away from the first time in your life. You have to make sure he's safe. Voldemort could still pop out and Avada Kedavra you for all you know. You have to send him under the protection of Dumbledore.

You whip out your wand as you exit the building and mutter Aguamenti – watching the flames die slowly.

Then you hear a rumbling behind you and grip your wand as tightly as you can whilst making sure Harry is safely cradled in your arms and hidden from view. You haven't noticed that Harry is bleeding from the forehead nor that he has obtained a scar.

You turn around to face Hagrid and you're relieved.

'Holy Hippogriffs, tha' little piece o' scum-'he growls as he takes in the scene before him.

'Hagrid' you manage to say even though your throat is clogged, '_He killed them_'

And then you start sobbing uncontrollably. Hagrid places his large hand on your shoulder and lets out a few tears of his own but you pay him no heed.

'He- he came and... _Merlin, Hagrid!_' you all but shout 'They were my _best friends_ and now they're gone. What the _hell_ did they do to deserve this? Sure, Lily lost touch with her family and James was an arrogant sod but- but they were two of the best people out there.'

'Too right yeh are' sniffled Hagrid, 'But how did this little one survive? He woulda' been a goner for sure'

Then you see something little scurrying away from the grass and you regain your strength. You say to Hagrid without really answering his question

'Take Harry to Dumbledore straight away.' you say urgently to Hagrid 'Tell him Lily and James are- are _dead. _Take him now, before something else happens- in fact take my motorcycle with you.'

You release Harry from your vice-like grip and press a kiss to his forehead – thanking heavens that he survived. You have made up your mind now, the fact that Harry survives gives you hope and you are going to track down that traitor and make him pay viciously.

You hand over Harry to Hagrid and turn around, fueled with the energy to get your revenge back. But you wait. You wait till they're gone, disappearing from view and you wipe the last tears from your eyes before you swivel around at the sight of tiny little _rat like_ footsteps and chase after them.

They were your friends, you would have died rather than betray them and _why_ Peter would do just the opposite confuses you. But the sensation of taking revenge is stronger than it has ever been and you remove all thoughts from your head and focus on your revenge.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, first time I wrote second-person. Anyways, see that little blue button down there?

It waits to be clicked.

* * *

**Forever Sirius Black Lover:** Thank you =)

**Kitty-Witch and Zanny:** I tried to write the fic as close as possible to the events told by JKR, but I must have over looked that. I'll probably correct it a few months later or I'll probably make another one-shot with the correct information because if I did it on this one then I reckon it would ruin the whole sirius going over to their house and finding harry whilst dealing with his emotions thing.

But thanks for pointing it out =)


End file.
